


Miss Stark

by ZanellBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adventures with Avengers, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, family dyinamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: Tony's niece arrives to the Tower and he tries to know why. Little by little she starts to feel at home and this is the story of how she interacts with the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Señorita Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026576) by [ZanellBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack). 



Pepper Potts was in a hurry. In the hallway all you could hear was the constant rapid sound her heels made at the marbled floor. She tried to reach the lab where Doctor Bruce Banner and Tony Stark were working like every other day.

Since all of the Avengers moved to Stark Tower three months ago, she was in constant movement and almost always in a hurry. However she stopped dry at the Lab door. Arranging once again her hair, she inhaled deeply and decided to open the door and interrupt the scientific work that was taking place inside.

“Tony… we have a situation.” Only her head was visible through the door frame.

“No no no… No Potts!!! I’ve told you not to pass me “situations” when we are in the lab. Plus, whatever it is, I trust you, you can handle anything.”  Tony snapped at her without looking away from the bars he was connecting to his latest robot.

Pepper knew she had to inform him about the new arrival before he freaks out when he finds out himself, so she entered the lab and took the tools from Tony’s hands. “I know what you said Tony. But this requires YOUR personal attention.” Potts replied with a demanding tone trying to make him realize the magnitude of what was happening in hopes of him coming to meet her at the door.

Banner was trying to disappear. For him it was uncomfortable to witness such interactions. His eyes traveled from the place where Pepper was trying hard to make sense to Tony without speaking and noticed the girl who was standing right where Pepper was a minute before.

She was a young girl, average height and it was clear she exercised. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a cartoon of a vampire woman in the front. To finish her outfit, she was wearing black converse and a black leather jacket. Her long dark hair in a simple ponytail cascaded on her back and in all, she looked as if she was trying hard to look like a rebel.

“Who’s the girl?” Banner went back to screw two pieces, diverting his gaze from the door.

“Which girl? Potts what is he tal…” Tony finally turned to see the two women in the room “Potts, what is the little rascal doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you about that” She felt defeated, but for once, Tony left everything in his hands and addressed the newcomer.

“You, come here… now… EXPLAIN… What are you doing here Astrid?” Tony took the arm of the girl a little too harsh as he directed her to a chair.

“An excellent question Tony. I think my mother is about to call you to check on me. I would appreciate if you tell her that I am fine.”

As if in cue, Tony’s mobile started to blast a snippet of Thunderstruck from AC/DC. The caller ID showed the name “Nora Smith” and saying that he had to take the call, Tony left the lab, turning his back to everyone to have a private conversation.

“Hi. My name is Astrid Stark.” The girl introduced herself to Bruce extending her hand.

“Bruce Banner, a pleasure. You… are you... Tony’s….?” Bruce had no idea how to ask who she was hiding his curiosity without sounding rude.

“Niece!” Pepper interrupted promptly. “She is Tony’s niece. Daughter of a cousin and the only one apart from the same Tony, which carries the surname Stark.”

“Oh, right. Well, nice to meet you. What brings you to the Tower?”

“Well, I think that it is a good time to soak up into the family business and get first-hand experience now that my studies are in a bit of a pause.”

Pepper could not avoid giving a suspicious look towards the girl. There was more behind her apparition, but nothing they know about. As if to cut the tension that had installed between them, Tony reentered the lab like a whirlwind.

“Listen you girl, your mother is extremely worried about your whereabouts. She received a call from the University saying that you dropped out and disappeared just like that. I already told her you are here and staying for a while. We’ll discuss later what have you done. For now, I want you to listen to Potts and do as she says, without repeating, without complaints and at the slightest sign of disobedience you are out. I’ll be with you before dinner. Until then, you will stay in your room. Understood?”

“Cristal clear Uncle. I’ll listen to Pepper.” Astrid offered a childish smile to Tony and turned to Bruce. “It was truly an honor to meet you Doctor Banner.”

Pepper then pointed to the door indicating Astrid to leave first. Then she turned to Tony, she has to discuss this situation extensively with him, finally leaving the science brothers alone with their tinkering.

“She seems nice”

“Oh that little rascal is nice… but you have to be careful with her antics. Sometimes I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve a niece like that.”  All the sudden, the irony of the comment made them laugh out loud. Tony was not precisely an angel. After they regain composure, they finished attaching the robot its new arms.


	2. Chapter 2

“This way Astrid, I’ll show you your room.” Pepper guided Astrid through the hallways of the recently renovated Stark Tower on their sixth floor.

Each room had a sign on the door with the name of their occupant. While following Pepper, the girl noticed that the room next to the one Pepper was taking her to said “Natasha Romanov”. 

Astrid entered to the room taking a good look around. She let her backpack fall on the floor with her duff bag carrying everything she could toss there during her hurried exit from her college room. Maybe her mother would pick up the rest of her belongings in a few days, but if not, it was not a big deal.

Astrid wasn’t really attached to most of the things she left behind, Uncle Tony could help her get clothes and the school books, well, they were a loss but not irreplaceable. What was truly important for her, she packed: her document case, laptop, mobile and a stuffed Iron Man bear.

Absentmindedly, she passed her hand through the furniture, it was all clean but dull. If she was staying here for a while, maybe she could personalize the place: some posters, shelves, books… the possibilities were infinite! And of course, she would enjoy that double bed and the big screen she had now at her disposition. Astrid then inspected the bathroom and was marveled at it. Finally she’d had a bathroom for her and her alone, not like the one she shared with three girls at her college dorm. And the walk in closet next to it was to die for! Sure, she didn’t have that many clothes to hang there, but the possibility of filling it was exciting.

Pepper brought her back to reality announcing more rules to follow “Astrid, dinner is served at 8:00 and we have a roll to know who is in charge of dinner. As you will be sharing the space with every one of us, you’ll enter the roll too and will take charge of housekeeping like the rest of us.”

“I bet Tony pays his turns!” Astrid replied, it wouldn’t change a thing in her life since she has been taking turns of food and cleaning all her life, first with her mother Nora and then at school. It was nothing new, but she doubted someone as Tony would take care of such nimieties. Pepper just sighted “Yes, he does, or… he forgets. I’ll let you alone so you can get comfortable.”

Before Pepper left the room, Astrid called her “Thank you Pepper, I won’t be a problem, I swear. Thank you for receiving me and… for everything you do… for him.” Although she felt the urge to hug Pepper, Astrid refrained from the impulse. She truly appreciated what Pepper had brought into his Uncle’s life. She may behave like a spoiled brat sometimes, like Stark, but she enjoyed being part of this family and she knew just how Pepper played a key role in the order and functioning of Stark Industries. Plus she knew they were dating and that never failed to bring a smile to her face because that meant that Tony had a reason to wake up and seize the day. Something like that really moved her heart.

With a brief smile and a possitive nodd, Pepper left Astrid alone in her room to get familiar with it. She had a 40 inch TV now and an XboX console complete with Netflix subscription. Astrid rapidly took out her loved purple laptop, in which she had all her memories, social networks and documents making it her most precious treasure.

Then she jumped on the bed, it was really puffy and comfortable, just like she liked it. Tall beds reminded her of fairytales and the happy moments from her childhood when she dreamed of being one of them, but you could never get her to admit it.

Astrid decide to take a shower, after all, she had done a long trip, not to say fast and unexpected, from Michigan to New York and she must be ready to be scolded by Tony before having dinner with the Avengers.

She wasn’t sure if Thor was there, since he passed his time between Asgard and Midgard, but he also had a room in the Tower.

Then there were Pepper who pretended that she didn’t live there but she did, and then Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk and her neighbor Black Widow.

Since she knew that Tony was not precisely patient once he made a decision, she hurried through her shower. Coming out from the bathroom she put her blue jeans and a simple t-shirt with the legend “angry nerds” on the front illustrated by a bird crossing its wings and a mean stare. If you look at her right now you wouldn’t believe that this girl was top of her class in Administration from Michigan University, nor would you believe that she had more than 50 million dollars under her name and at her disposition: this was Astrid Stark.

At 7:40 she heard a knock on her door and hurried to open the door. She knew that she would find Tony on the other side waiting for an explanation about her sudden apparition at the Tower. “Hey Uncle, come in!”

“Astrid, I need you to tell me e-v-r-y-t-h-i-n-g!  Are you in danger? What have you done this time?  Nora was quite vague about your dismissal from college because they told her little about why you have left abruptly. I told her that you were with me, just arrived, fresh, and healthy, and without a bruise and I would take care of you because you called me beforehand. So tell me, what have I just gotten into?”

“Wow! First of everything… thank you for having my back. I am not in danger nor have I done anything wrong. I just felt that Michigan wasn’t for me, you know? The school wasn’t as great as I thought, nor I am suited for Administration so I decided to leave all of that behind.”

“Just like that… The girl who was making business at 10 by selling all her old stuff at the porch of her house with a brand and slogan and all of that suddenly doesn’t think Business Administration is ‘her thing’” – Tony’s eyes reflected his thoughts, he wasn’t believing her words. But the look in Astrid’s eyes begged for him to trust her without asking. Rising his hands in defeat he yielded “Ok, ok, won’t judge” – He tried to look into her eyes to find the real reason behind her apparition in here. As any loving parent, he extended his arms to welcome her home and held her in a strong embrace.

“Plus I didn’t want to go back home with Mother and her husband. You now that Jev and I are not precisely in good terms. And the twins are grown now and noisy and I bet they wouldn’t like to receive a disciplinary call because I gave the football stars a beat up before Friday’s night game.”

“I knew there was something more!!! … Any particular reason why you decided to beat up some guys taller and stronger than you or you just wanted to practice your Tae Kwon Do with someone.”

“It had been a while since they were bothering. As a matter of fact, one of them was my boyfriend. They came to me the Thursday and tried to… to… overstake the mark about our relationship. Obviously I wasn’t letting that happen so… that took us to some bruises and blood.”

“That’s my girl” Tony was proud of her! Nobody was about to mess with his beloved niece, although it wasn’t the most wise way to deal with the problem. “Even when I am glad you are ok… you are grounded young girl! So, you will stay inside the Tower, you will obey my orders and Pepper’s too. You are not allowed to go away without informing us or J.A.R.V.I.S. where you are going and estimated time of return. Oh and by the way, you will do all my turns cooking and cleaning… understood?”

“if I do that… can I stay?” Tony agreed with the question made by Astrid. “Then I’ll do it. Thank you Tony!” She said before standing to follow Tony to the common room.

***  
Clint Barton was in charge of tonight’s dinner. He opted for an appetizing burger with French fries. Everyone was fascinated by Hawkeye’s culinary abilities…  that consisted mostly of take away food from their favorite restaurant. Astrid noticed that she was really hungry and tried not to attract attention while everyone takes their food and beverages and take a seat on the table.

The places were taken when Loki entered wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Astrid was surprised to see the trickster there and turned to Tony to whisper “I didn’t know that Loki was living here… I thought he would be at, I don’t know… some maximum security jail or something like that.”

“Well, yes, it is not as if we wanted everyone to know that the maniac who wanted to destroy New York is in here.” – noticing that now everyone was present, Tony attracted the attention from all Avengers and raised his voice. “Hey guys, from today on my niece Astrid Stark will live with us… oh yes! She is grounded and won’t go out for a while, so if you have any task… any task you want to assign her I can assure you that she would gladly take your turns doing laundry or ironing your trousers every day! Thor I can assure you that Astrid will take care of your drapes and keep it clean with a fresh lavender smell, right baby?”

The girl’s face turned red as beetroot while she tried to sink on her seat. She didn’t mind taking care of housekeeping, but being exposed by Tony in front of THE AVENGERS! Not like normal people, Earth’s mightiest heroes, that was something. Plus he mentioned that she was grounded before she could even meet them formally. But no one seemed to care about it. They all greeted her as if it was every day you meet the billionaire’s family.

Clint and Natasha continued their animated conversation at a side while Bruce and Tony kept going about their work at the laboratory discussing theories about their new equipment and ways in which could protect them at fight. Thor arrived to talk to Steve as both of them were catching up with current tendencies at TV. Astrid stick to eat on her own place in silence trying not to attarct attention but failed as Loki, sitting across her, ate with reluctance the hamburger on his plate while looking inquiringly at the new arrival.

Other than that, dinner occurred without further ado until they all got up and put the dishes on the sink, then Natasha addressed Astrid directly. “Time to go to sleep. Coming Astrid?” Apparently she knew that being a girl and needing supervisión, she would sleep close to her room.

“Sure!, G’nite everyone!”

Both got in the elevator, Nat craved to interrogate the girl and learn why she appeared all the sudden at the tower, but figured that she could do that later and not precisely when Tony asked directly moments before. Plus she figured that Astrid must be mortified after the introduction she had with her Uncle, not that it might surprise her since she had probably known Tony for her whole life. Nonetheless, Nat thought that the girl must be tired so she opted for some small talk.

“So… you’re coming to train tomorrow? I’m directing the training and we will be reviewing offensive tactics hand in hand.”

The girl’s face glowed with the invitation and was enthusiastic to reply. “I’d love to!! What time should I be ready?”

“Nine sharp. Steve usually goes to run at 5 am then we have breakfast and the first training of the day is at nine” Natasha clarified their schedule for training, although some of them spent more time at the gym than others. For example, Bruce rarely did more than an hour or two at the gym equipment but did more than 7 hours at lab.

“Nine o’clock… by all means!” She replied with the same emotion to the spy known as the Black Widow as she winked before opening her door.

Once inside, Astrid flopped onto the bed thinking how her life had changed in a day, she felt completely safe at home, a feeling she hadn’t have in a long time. With that in mind, she quickly sank into a deep dreamless sleep.    



	3. Chapter 3

The daily tasks were finished at Stark Tower, now Avenger’s headquarters and Astrid wanted to show her appreciation to her housemates by cooking hotcakes for everyone.

Although Tony said that she was grounded for escaping from college without saying a word to her mother, he didn’t strictly stickle to the punishment. Tony was more than happy to have his niece near.

The truth being told, it didn’t take much time for Astrid to get used to the rhythm of life among the Avengers. She was more than happy to fulfill her daily labors and soon got to establish bonds with all of them.

Soon the delicious smell of recently baked hotcakes flooded the kitchen and attracted all of the people living there. It was true that cooking for them was a challenge. After all, there were two spies, two gods, two scientists and a super soldier, plus the young woman that arrived recently. Their caloric demand was high due to their training and daily activities.

Luckily they had everything they needed for their diet demands at hand, courtesy of Tony. The kitchen, pantry and dinner room occupied the complete third floor.

While they were waiting for the hotcakes to be ready, they were chatting in groups. Thor and Steve were joking about the slowness Astrid was cooking. Even when it was a joke, Natasha decided to help just so they could shut up. Clint, Bruce and Tony were chatting animatedly. Well, Clint was mostly making fun of the Science Bros while they were seriously trying to explain their newest project to the Hawkeye. 

On a corner Loki was sitting with a book between his hands, failing to hide the anticipation and curiosity he had over the apple and cinnamon hotcakes that the young Stark was cooking for everyone.

Each one was submersed on their own chat when the moment was interrupted by the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. announcing the arrival of a guest.

_“Mr. Stark, Director Fury is in the elevator.”_ The calm voice of the artificial intelligence said, while the door of the elevator was opened. Everyone turned to the door.

“Thanks for the announcement J.A.R.V.I.S. Avengers, I'm here to deliver your next mission.” The Director said while putting a manila envelope on the counter. Natasha left Astrid alone on the stove and Steve hurried to open the envelope. Although Tony was one of the most contributing members of the team, the experience and tactical intelligence of the soldier made him the team leader.

It was a rare occurrence that Fury assigns those missions directly. They usually had holographic calls and encrypted p2p communication through Stark’s technology. The presence of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. that day made them somehow suspicious about the mission in hand.

Of course it was Tony the first to break the awkward silence. “Oh, thank you very much for the visit Fury, but you would not have bothered; you could send us all this by mail and that may save you a trip. You need to modernize, with pleasure J.A.R.V.I.S. can provide excellent advice on the matter.” He snapped with his usual sarcastic tone.

“It's not just a business visit to find out how you are doing and delivering a message. I'd also like to have a word with you Miss Stark… alone”. The Director's statement erased the smirk that always adorned Tony's face.

Natasha and Clint turned to see each other and then looked at Astrid; the situation in general managed to attract the attention of Loki, who finally looked up from the book he held in his hands to listen to the juicy scene developing in front of him.

“No Fury, no. Astrid is not joining the Avengers iniciative. You can’t invite her, inform her or whatever… I FORBID YOU TERMINANTLY THAT YOU INCLUDE HER INTO THIS!” Tony finished screaming while pointing a menacing finger to the Director.

However the rant of Stark didn’t surprise Fury, nor made him lose his coolness. “Calm down Mr. Stark. I won’t be extending her an invite; I just want to know her intentions while living here.” Then directing his attention to the girl, he called her. “This way Miss Stark.”

Astrid shrugged when she notice the stare from everyone. As she walked away from her previous task, she passed the bowl with the mixture to Natasha so they could continue with the dinner while she was gone. Then she left everyone behind and walked to the elevator following Fury. 

Once inside Fury pressed the button for three floors up to the meeting rooms. He opened the first one and instructed Astrid to come inside. Then he closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen hell broke loose! Tony started to shout instructions to everyone, starting with his AI. “J.A.R.V.I.S. image and sound from the room they are at.”

“Sir, something local seems to be distorting the signal.” J.A.R.V.I.S. informed while showing a blurred image of Conference Room 1.

“Damn it!” Tony said hitting the table with a hand while passing his other hand through his hair showing his desperation. “Tasha, you know his technology, get us image and audio. I want-to- know- what does Fury has to tell to my niece.”

Seeing the rage and desperation from Tony, Natasha did as told as a keyboard appeared in front of her.

At the same time in the meeting room, Fury stood up front Astrid and twisted a knob from his watch. “This will block our signal and will give us at least 5 minutes before Agent Romanov can unlock the signal. Well then, could you obtain the information?”

“it wasn’t easy sir, but I got everything about the H.Y.D.R.A. supporters and their locations from the cell in Michigan. I got some other issues solved, like I deleted the information about S.H.I.E.L.D. they had into their data bases including names and faces from old agents and new recruits.” Astrid took out from under her shirt the charm of her necklace. She pressed it a little and it opened to reveal a MicroSD memory. “I also had access to top secret archives and got new pictures of the Soldier at his current location.” Astrid said trying not to move excessively her lips just in case they unblock the signal before they leave and Clint could read her lips.

“Well, the agency appreciates your participation in the mission. I will talk to your leader about your new assignation. For now you’ll keep a low profile. During your staying here no missions will be assigned to you, apart from keeping an eye on Loki and perhaps, entertain the Avengers.” Fury said with fake indifference. “Your team counts on you training with Agents Barton and Romanov. –I- count on that given the circumstances that brought you here.”

“Understood Sir” Astrid said at the same time that she extender her hand towards Fury in a handshake that passed the MicroSD from her hand to his.

As the meeting ended, they returned to the kitchen. Just before they reentered the kitchen, the Avengers that were surrounding the screen trying to get information about the conversation between Fury and Astrid rushed to their initial position trying to hide their interest.

“No-one finished the hotcakes?” Astrid asked casually resuming her task in front of the stove.

“So… Fury… you staying? Astrid is trying this new récipe and they promise to be delicious!” Tony tried to sound casual while crossing his arms and blocking Astrid from Fury’s range of vision. He somehow appreciated the Director but he wasn’t happy not knowing why he wanted to talk to his niece.

Fury was more than certain that he wasn’t welcome. “Thank you for the invitation Stark, but I am needed in Washington in two hours. Mr. Rogers, I expect the mission report in a week. Avengers, Miss Stark… have a nice evening”. Fury instructed as he walked once again to the elevator with determined steps and a smile on his lips.

When he was out of sight, Tony turned to question Astrid directly. “So… spit it out… What has the greatest spy in the world, Director of the top secret organization to talk with you?”

Astrid felt the scrutiny emanating from everyone and felt overly conscious of her. Everyone was looking at her waiting for her response. Somehow, deep down they knew she wouldn’t answer with the truth, but they were testing her.

She was smart and tried to divert the attention and dismiss the visit from the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. she was good at changing subjects.

“Well, it was truly nothing special. He wanted to be sure that I would not interfere in any mission or have access to your private discussions. Plus he mentioned that I do not pose a burden for you all.” Astrid mentioned casually trying hard to hide herself behind the task in hand.

They all dismissed the situation and moved to chat again. However Loki used the pause to come near Tony. “You know Stark, as the god of Mischief, I can recognize a lie when I see it… and that girl just lied to you flagrantly.” Loki whispered with a smile on his face and a certain spark on his eyes while putting a pile of hotcakes to his plate.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid had gone running like she had done every day for the last four months on the instructions of Black Widow and Captain America. Although she was not officially a member of the team, from the beginning they were open to her training with the best.

During an October weekend it happened that most of the inhabitants of the Stark Tower were conducting reconnaissance missions. Taking advantage of the solitude of the place, she decided that after taking a bath she would do something that she had been delaying for a long time: going to the mall to replenish her wardrobe. She entered the kitchen to get a bottle of water and rehydrate after the exercise.

She had estimated that everyone was gone and the Tower was empty, but Astrid got surprised to hear movement in the elevator.

Following the noise, she entered the penthouse and saw Loki preparing himself a drink. For this mission the Asgardian was not required, not that he cared at all.

"Hey Loki, do you feel like coming with me to the mall to buy clothes?" Loki turned with an expression of disbelief on his face when he heard Astrid's question.

“Your friends will not be very happy if I let myself be seen around. You know, after my attempt to conquer Midgard and all that.” Loki commented as he continue to drink from his cocktail, downplaying the newly arrived girl.

“Come on Loki, it will do you good to get some air. Aren't you bored of being here locked up? Besides you don't fool me, you can transform your appearance at will. How about you go from my friend… Lorelai? ”Astrid said with a gleam of malice in her eyes that reached her smile.

For an answer, Loki rolled his eyes, but smiled at Astrid's request, and smiling was not something he did often and never in front of the other Avengers. But the girl made the question sound like a challenge and that could not be overlooked by the God. Suddenly, a stunningly beautiful girl took Loki’s place. She was tall and her black hair contrasted with her white skin framing her green eyes.

"Wow. Definitely ... I didn't expect that! You look really good!” Astrid commented looking at her up and down.

\--

To get to the mall, they borrowed one of Tony's cars. Astrid didn't seem to care about the love Stark professed for his cars that took him to keep them locked and with an individual code - after all, they would be taking it for just a moment and Tony wouldn’t notice - She told herself to justify her acts as she took the keys of the Audi R8 Spyder from the garage.

Astrid was a good driver, but having access to such a car, she drove at high speed through the streets of New York, being a bit neglecting of the law as per usual. Luckily they had no accident. They also had no problem parking at the mall, although Tony would probably have a cardiac arrest if he sees one of his cars there.

And so Astrid and Loki in disguise spent an afternoon walking from sideboard to sideboard.

"Jeez Lorelai, please, leave some boys for the mortals!" Astrid joked when she noticed that the boys at the mall turned to gawk at the girl who was walking beside her. While Loki just rolled his eyes and grimaced at his companion.

“Come, I like this store!” Astrid dragged her to yet another store.

After much walking and buying, they went to get a chocolate-coated yogurt ice cream and colorful sprinkles. Lorelai, well Loki, had a hard time admitting it, but Astrid's overflowing joy was stimulating and the shopping experience at a mall was new and fascinating. The girls talked animatedly when a young man approached them and greeted Astrid, who hugged him effusively while kissing his cheek.

Loki was surprised by the greeting, usually Astrid was not that expressive and in the months he had lived in the Tower he had not seen Astrid hugging someone besides Tony. A pang of jealousy passed through her being, but she dismissed it at the time, she didn't have to feel anything for the girl, she had only accepted the invitation to get out of her boredom. Astrid introduced the boy to his friend Lorelai.

“Richard Greyson… this is my friend Lorelai. Lore, he's Dick.” They both held out their hands. Dick seemed to dismiss Loki and quickly focused his attention on Astrid.

“Well, Astrid, will you accept my merger proposal? You left Michigan so untimely that we didn't have time to consolidate the alliance between our companies.”

“How many times do I have to say yes? I will ask my uncle's lawyer to contact yours to continue the merger. By the way… you have already returned to Chicago with your tutor right? I will tell you to contact him there.”

“How do you find out everything? Yes, Barbara and I have decided to return to Chicago. We are needed there. The crime never stops.”

"Ah ... I have my sources ... So ... Will you still go under your guardian's wing or take a solo flight?"

“It depends… Will you agree to marry me or will you continue to run away with your Uncle?” Every response he got from Astrid was a nervous laugh “that I feared. Well, if you decide to change your mind, you know where to find me.” and he winked. It was a constant game between them, Astrid knew there would always be something between Dick and Barbara.

They talked for a moment and seeing that Loki was starting to get bored, Astrid said goodbye to the young man, promising to keep in touch and inform him of merging his companies in the future.

They kept walking and Loki asked Astrid about his relationship with this young man. She told him that she met him at the University and that he was a boy wonder. He was polite, of good grades, reserved and with a halo of mystery although she admitted him to be insanely charming. In fact she had taken him for gay until he started dating Estrella, a red-haired girl who seemed taken from another planet.

Astrid continued saying that Richard had proposed that they marry to merge a division of Stark Industries with one of the divisions of his legal guardian's company in Chicago. But nothing had materialized because then Astrid started dating Zach Bolton, the captain of the football team, which did not stop her and Dick from maintaining a solid friendship. Although Astrid thought she was telling the story more to her than to her companion, she was surprised when suddenly Loki said "I don't like him for you."

“A few months on Earth and suddenly you are already an expert in Midgardian relations? Wow! ... I do not need to be told that he is not good for me… that is also what I think. Plus I can bet that he will end up with Barbara, I am sure! But do not tell my uncle, I do not think he is very happy with the idea of me getting married and less for a strategic merger of the company that he has not planned.” After a pause she continued. “I love Rich a lot, but he's not my type. Always follow the rules, I prefer someone different… someone more… rebel. ”

Many dresses and shirts were tried, better said, Astrid tried on a lot of clothes while Loki waited for her bored. Once she bought all that she wanted and thought she needed without thinking for a moment about the cost, she made Loki carry most of the bags. After all, she was a spoiled little girl who was used to doing things her own way.

Loki couldn't help imagining Tony fulfilling all the whims of a little Astrid. Deciding not to get involved with Midgardian dramas anymore, he pushed the thought out of his mind and climbed into the car that would lead them back home, he would never admit it but that exit from the Tower had been pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, this was among my first fanfictions. I wrote it originally in Spanish because a friend of mine wanted to read something I write. 
> 
> This is a little more extended from its original version in Spanish, as I have changed a little my writting style.


End file.
